


Sebaciel fluff

by ukewithdarksoul



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukewithdarksoul/pseuds/ukewithdarksoul
Summary: Just a simple fluff





	Sebaciel fluff

I don't own Black Butler

Sebastian lifted the expense bedding and climbed into the king sized bed that he shared with his master slash lover. Ciel was already in the bed wearing one of Sebastian's white dress shirt, his head looking away from the demon so he was looking at the giant window that showed the dark blue colored sky that matched Ciel's normal eye and glittered with shining stars.

Sebastian cupped Ciel's chin with his slender pale fingers. Ciel looked over his shoulder, black painted fingers still holding his chin. Sebastian looked into Ciel's eyes.

Night blue sky eyes met crimson blood red eyes.

"Ciel," Sebastian said softly as his demon lips lightly touched onto Ciel's lips with the lightest touch, like a feather was being pressed against Ciel's lips softly.

Ciel kissed back and turned his body so he could properly kiss his lover.

Small pale arms wrapped around Sebastian's neck, feeling the ends of raven black hair, his legs wrapped around his partner's bare back, bringing himself onto the Raven's lap.

The demon's arms crept inside his master's shirt, his black nails lightly scrapped Ciel's back in a loving way.

They pulled away from the kiss as lightly as the kiss started.

Ciel looked at Sebastian who had his usual seductive smirk on his beautiful lips, making Ciel blush. No matter how many kisses Sebastian gives him or how many passionate love making they share, Ciel always has the same innocent blush on his face.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around his lover, pulled him against the pillows, and pulled the blanket over their bodies, holding Ciel tightly. Ciel buried his face in Sebastian's bare chest, snuggling up to his demon lover's warm body.

"So beautiful." Sebastian whispered as Ciel fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> just updating some of my old stories


End file.
